


Investigative Setbacks

by Stealth_Noodle



Category: Final Fantasy I
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, NES Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealth_Noodle/pseuds/Stealth_Noodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim the Investigating Dwarf and Kope the Amateur Ufologist encounter a classic glitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Investigative Setbacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/gifts).



> This only makes sense for the original NES version. :)

"Well, we did learn something," Jim said, signaling for another round.

Kope glowered. "That's easy for you to say. You're not the one with the bruises."

"I'm also not the one who kept poking her with a stick and yelling that she was a robot."

"It was logical!" At Jim's gesture, Kope lowered his voice to an indoor level. "She was unearthly. Ergo, she must have fallen from the sky. Ergo, robot."

Jim tried diplomacy: "Maybe we should look for unexplained phenomena somewhere else."

Unappeased, Kope muttered, "What was an invisible woman doing in the castle, anyway?"

"Hitting you, mostly."


End file.
